Sunday, May 7, Michael's Loft
by NeverTellALie
Summary: My own take on the unwritten scene in Princess Diaries 10 that takes place after Prom...
1. Chapter 1

**The missing scene from Princess Diaries 10. It has been done before, but I want to have a shot at it. Obviously Mia didn't write this in her Diary, so it's just a recollection, not a diary entry. I think it's a little OOC and major cheesy. **

_**Disclaimer**_**: Meg Cabot owns The Princess Diaries series and all the characters in this story.**

**

* * *

**

It's strange how things all come together in the end. Not that this is the end. It's more of a beginning, if you look at it my way.

I finish the sentence I am writing in my diary and put the pen down. "Now, what did you want me-" Michael's lips cut me off, as they pressed persistently against mine, not that I was complaining. I must certainly wasn't. It was passionate, warm and welcoming, as though I was finally back. I suppose in a way, I was.

During the last kiss we had shared, on the carriage around central park, I was still with JP, and kissing Michael, even if it had felt right, was wrong. Now there where no boundaries and no hold-backs. We were together again; the kiss spoke levels about what emotions that held for the both of us.

The limo slowed down and the kiss, that had been building in intensity and heat by the second, broke off. The door of the Limo was opened by a slightly too amused looking Lars, who then lead us up to the door of Michael's loft, before wishing us a '_Good_ night', and leaving with a chuckle. But Lars' amusement was the last thing on my mind when Michael led me through the door.

Michael's loft was just how I would have imagined it. It was modern and gleaming; full of open plan living space. It was obvious that there was much to do with the place, artwork had yet to be put up, sofas rearranged and boxes to be unpacked. But the view, the view was amazing. Stunning. Beautiful.

I must have looked weird standing there in the middle of his apartment staring, and taking it all in, as Michael then spoke "There's a lot more to do, I mean it's no plaza-" This time I cut him off with a quick chaste kiss. "It's lovely. The plaza's overrated anyway" I assured him before kissing him again.

The kiss went very quickly from an innocent peck, to a full on make out session. His hand moved form the small of my back, up my sides, to cup my breast through the fabric of the black cocktail dress I was wearing. I moaned into his mouth as he squeezed me slightly. Ending the kiss, I came up gasping for air.

"_Mia_"

Michael's voice was deep, and sent shivers down my spine in the best way. It took a few seconds for me to be able to answer.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want this?"

He asked, his eyes full of love and concern over me, but lust was there too. He wanted this as much as I did.

"Yes, I want this. I want you"

Michael nodded slowly then, took my hand and led me to his bedroom. The room had the same modern theme as the rest of the loft, but was slightly different. More Michael. In the corner was his guitar, his computer (a new looking one) on a neat desk that was personalized with a few photos of family and friends.

And _me_. A small photo taken at the Non-Denominational winter dance, the day we had gotten together. I was smiling at looking at the camera, or the photographer, Michael himself.

I turned around to face him.

"I love you," I told him. "I haven't said so yet and I thought you should know".

Michael was quick to answer.

"Mia"

It was just my name, but it said so many things to me. It was all I needed to hear. All of his love and lust spelled out in one simple word. That one word set my heart racing. This was all so surreal, even I, with my over-imaginative mind wouldn't have thought that coming to prom with JP would have meant me leaving with Michael and doing, well _this._

We were kissing again, and everything became so fast that I couldn't tell one touch form another. Every kiss blended together in a dance of passion. Clothing started to come off, one item at a time. My dress. Michael's top. My bra. His jeans. Until nothing was separating us. Then we toppled onto his bed.

His hand found my breast and his touch ghosted over it. I groaned and pushed my body forward until I was resting in his hand.

* * *

**Not finished and will be updated as soon as possible. Will be faster with **_**reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate to have to say this, but you should be older than **_**16 AT LEAST**_** to read this story. I hate censorship; I think not allowing younger people (14+) to read a scene like this one, considering I use no dirty words, is a form of censorship. I think if you think your old enough (mature enough to read this and NOT giggle) then you can. But it's me against the world on this one. So let's stick with the 16+ thing.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Meg Cabot owns The Princess Diaries series and all the characters in this story.**

**

* * *

**

He massaged the flesh of my right breast briefly before moving swiftly south, to another part of my body that was craving his attention. His first touch to me _there _was barely there at all, but then he moved his hand again and I moaned out loud. They were long, attentive, daring strokes that his hand administered to my center, and they grew bolder with each touch.

Even though I knew we weren't both virgins (and I had no problem with that, at all) it was like we were just as nervous as each other. I inhaled deeply from his neck and continued my tracing of the muscles that lined his chest. I could feel him growing, well, harder, against my thigh. His body's reaction was what gave me the courage to take Michael's hand away, to stop him from giving me them heavenly but distracting touches, and touching him. There.

I remembered in the back of my mind years ago back when Lily had been dating Boris, yeah, that far back, she had said that 'it' felt like a steel rod coated with molten lava silk, or something like that. 'It' really felt like, well, what I expected it to. I wasn't like one of those heroines in all those romance novels that Tina had made me read over the last four years. They had all never seen something like 'it' before and would gasp. I was an 18-year-old woman living in the 21st century, so it wasn't like I _hadn't_ seen one before. But this one was Michael's. That made it different, more important somehow. Majorly important.

Michael sucked in a deep breath before sighing lightly.

"Mia".

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

He sighed lightly again,

"Give me a sec'" He said before departing towards the en suite. Where was he going? It was only then it occurred to me about protection. Well at least one of us was being responsible. It wouldn't exactly look good if I was pregnant at eighteen.

He returned in matter of second, keeping his promise, and we quickly resumed where we had left off. Kissing and touching with and almost unbearable heat. He leaned back off me to roll the condom on and came back down to kiss me again. I could feel his length up against my center and I moaned at the sensation it gave me. Warmth washed over me in waves as he pressed into me gently. I relaxed against the pillows under my head and waited for the pain.

* * *

**Sorry, you deserved an update but this was all I could get out before the lure of revision took me away. Will post AFTER my exams, which run this week coming, and a bit of the next week. But after that I have a long awaited break, in which I can spend all my time writing. Yay!**

**Ps. Twilight fans check out my 'I' series, especially Seth's installment 'I Walked' which is being made into a full length story.**


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry to keep you waiting... So I will no longer hold you in suspense. There will be a final chapter after this one, morning after and all that. So, on with the story...

* * *

It was an odd sensation at first, as Michael pressed into me. It wasn't exactly painful, just odd. I thought for a moment that maybe all those romance novels I had been reading had left me with a over exaggerated idea of what the feeling would be when I lost my virginity, but as Michael pressed in even further I realised why it wasn't painful; we hadn't really started yet.

"Mia?"

Sometime during my internal conflict, Michael had reached the point of no return within me; my barrier (as the romance novels had so delicately put it). This was it. And I was totally ready. Totally.

"Michael."

Okay, so my answer to Michael's unspoken question wasn't completely original. I knew this was probably the time to say something heartfelt, tell him how much I love him and give a mini monologue into how I have been waiting for this moment for a long time (or forever) but that was just a little too cliché for us. Also, I didn't want to delay any longer, and getting all that out, knowing me and my tendency to babble, would probably take all night.

I looked up into Michael's eyes, conveying my thoughts to him, making sure there was no way he could misinterpret my short answer. He seemed to understand though, because he leaned down to kiss not a moment after. I relaxed even more into him and was so completely distracted by him (and his kiss) that it came as a total shock as he thrust his hips forward, causing him to become buried completely within me.

The shock of it all was really all it was, as soon as I was brought out of it (by Michael and his murmurings in my ear) the pain was gone. I was left with my whole body in a state of pleasure. Michael, who had been waiting for me to get over stunned-ness, was currently planting kisses up and down my neck.

I arched my back (probably the only realistic thing that happens in those romance novels) into Michael as he moved against me. I quickly found another flaw with all the books with heated scenes in them that I had ever read; whimpers and soft moans escaped both of our mouths as we tried to get as close to each other as physically possible, but the screams of pleasure that had rung out in those books didn't ring true in real life.

As I got closer to my inevitable finish, all conscious thoughts and comparisons were lost to the heat I was feeling. I really was at the top of something massive and even though I was enjoying the pleasure the whole thing brought me, I just wanted to be lifted out of this frustration. I wanted to be pushed over the edge. And I few seconds later, when Michael's hand found that 'special nub' and rubbed it frantically, I got my wish. Michael was right there with me, holding my hand, as we flung ourselves over.

Not long after that, I lost myself to sleep.

* * *

Please... (Review!)


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken in the morning by a beeping coming from a pile of clothes on the floor. It took me a minute to work out where I was, and what the beeping was coming from. The pile of clothes was the dress that had been, um, _discarded_, last night. The beeping was my phone.

I groaned and went to stand up to stop the offending object from the dreadful noise it was giving off, only to find that standing up was not going to be as easy as first thought. Michael's arm that had been draped lazily over my waist tightened and pulled me closer to him- almost as if subconsciously Michael didn't want me to move away from him. I inched closer to the edge of the bed, slowly and carefully so I didn't disturb Michael, and reached my arm out to move the pool of fabric that was my prom dress, and picked up phone.

I had over 12 unread messages and 5 miscalls, all from Tina. I guess she was wondering what had happened last night, but I turned off my phone anyway. I would see her in a few hours for- Oh my god! Graduation!

"Michael? Come on, we have to be leaving soon-"

Michael and grunted quietly "Just a few more minutes," he said softly, but open his eyes, those gorgeous, warm, deep and soulful brown eyes, and stared at me. The corners of his mouth pulled upwards into a grin, and his eyes searched my face. His hand reached up and caught a stray curl and tucked it behind my ear. His hand then went to cup my cheek while his other arm brought me even closer to his warm body.

He moved his head down to meet his lips with mine. The kiss grew with intensity and passion as his hands ghosted up and down my body. My hands, which had been up until this point pressed up against his chest, traced the muscles over his stomach. Michael moaned into the kiss and rolled over, so that I was underneath him.

I completely relaxed into Michael and the sensations that he was giving to my body. Last night had been amazing, but slightly more clumsy; this was perfect, Michael and I were synchronised (moving together completely in time). It was perfect.

* * *

When it was over, Michael held me against him and breathed into my hair. It was all good, though, as I had free access to his neck. Mmmmmm.

"I missed you so much," Michael murmured into my ear.

"Ditto." And then on second thought, I think I've been spending WAY too much time with Lana, I added, "I missed you too. A lot."

I could feel his smile against my head, but than his body tensed and his arms tightened around mine.

"Michael?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

Michael's body lifted away from mine and a sudden coldness enveloped me. I could hear a drawer open and then close. I sat up to see what was going on. What was going on was that Michael was holding a box. A jewellery box. The imaginary Tina in my mind went crazy, and I was still trying to work out what my reaction should be. I thought Michael had once said that getting married at a young age was stupid and reckless; did we not count as young anymore? I was also trying to imagine what Grammere's reaction would be. I mean, Michael was rich now, that pretty much counted as good husband material to Grammere. And then he open it (the box), and I realised just how too much I had been reading into the whole situation (Darn, and I had thought I was getting better at not doing that).

"Michael, how- I mean- Oh my god- Michael"

And then I flung myself at him. I mean, there is no other possible way to explain how I throw myself at him. And then we fell off the bed. Well, we fell of the bed _laughing_.

"So, do you want it? I mean, I could get you a new one- a better one- one with diamonds or something?" Michael asked me as he regained his breath. And I soon as I regained mine- Michael was _fit_; it was almost comical how long it took me to recover from that laughing fit- and was quick to refuse.

"What- No!" I fingered the snowflake necklace that I had long believed was lost.

"How did you find it?" I asked.

"Took a while- but it was worth it just to see the look on your face when I brought out that box. Your face- it was priceless"

Ahhh, so he had saw that, had he? My face heated up- Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that I hadn't blushed like this since for, well, two years. It must be a Michael thing.

"Anyway- we probably should get ready now- if you want to graduate this year." Michael correctly pointed out.

I walked over to my dress.

"You do know that I am going to need to go home to get some new clothes- I am not turning up to my graduation wearing the same dress I did the night before to prom."

Michael chuckled.

"Okay, Okay- I'll call Lars and ask him to get Hans to pick us up"

And then- fully dressed (how did he do that so fast?)- He walked through to the kitchen and left me alone to get dressed- for which I mentally thanked him. He might have been intimate with me twice already, but I wasn't quite as comfortable with him seeing me naked as I might one day be. The thought made me giddy inside. We, Michael and I, would be getting quite well acquainted on those grounds.

I also took a moment to think about what Michael had said. I love the way that Michael talked about Lars, my bodyguard, and Hans, the limo driver. I doubt J.P had even remembered their names at all. I tried to keep my thoughts of negative one (like ones about J.P completely), and instead thought about things I ought to ask Michael now that I could. Like; why did he leave at my Birthday party? And did he really want me back the whole time he had been in Japan?

As soon as I was redressed I left the room to find Michael hanging up the phone on someone.

"Hey" he said when he had finished.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Lily wanted to make sure that we got back okay"

"That was nice of her". I had been wondering whether Lily and I would just pick back up from where we'd left off, just like Michael and I had. Apparently, I had nothing to worry about.

"I think it was more of a call ahead- she wants to make sure that she never has to hear what happened last night."

"That's okay- I think I want it to be between just us for now. No telling anyone".

"That's fine with me" Michael walked up and grabbed me from behind, hugging my waist, holding me close to him.

"But, I do have something I want to ask you."

"Go on then"

"Um, not that it really matters that much now, but why did you leave the night of my party?"

"Oh, that. Well, I was… angry about what that J.P was doing-"

"Did you think he was proposing to me?" I asked with a laugh. It had looked that way- even to me for a moment.

"No- well, I did think so at first, but by the time that I'd found out that he wasn't it didn't matter- it was still his ring on your finger- and anyway, I had to make the arrangements to send Genovia the Cardio-Arm."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive behind that."

"Well, _I knew _that I had to leave before I wiped the floor with that guy's face, anyway- I had only hoped that you'd still want to be with me and was testing that out with the Cardio-Arm."

"You thought that I wouldn't want to get back together? Why?" I asked before realising what a stupid question that had been.

"Well, you were with J.P., and then there was the way that we had broken up and Boris told me that you and J.P. were completely and utterly, his words not mine, in love with each other."

"He said what?"

"I had him keep an eye on you, after all, keeping an eye on you form halfway around the world even with the help of Google alerts is no easy task, and he gave me the impression that I hadn't got a look in sideways."

"He was wrong" I added.

"Obviously"

"I had always hoped that you would come back and we'd get back together, and when I seen you at the party the spark- the ember of hope that I'd kept inside me all this time, and hadn't even realised it, was going crazy"

"Same. Especially when I saw your face when J.P. got down on one knee. The best bit was that I could keep on seeing it- it was on front of all the magazines." He said, and pulled me down to it on his lap on the couch that was conveniently place next to the kitchen. I felt my face heat up at what he'd just said.

"Hey, I was just thinking about how I was going to have to let him down in front of all those people"

"So, you wouldn't have said yes?" Michael was sporting a massive grin.

"No, of course not!"

"What would you say if I asked you?" he murmured in my ear- his voice was suddenly low and, well, husky.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing- and if he did ask, what would I say? Yes? I certainly felt like saying yes- but that would make me look immature and fickle to the outside world- and we had only been back together for, like, 36 hours.

"I don't know- you'll have to ask and see" my voice was barely a whisper- but somehow Michael caught it.

"I think I'll get back to you on that one- maybe in a few years"

I forced my head to nod.

"So, graduation? We should probably be leaving soon."

"Yeah."

"So, did you find out how your Dad did?"

"Um, NO?"

And that was it. This was my life now. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
